theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie J. Murdoc
History Not much is known of Officer Murdoc's early life except that his father taught him discipline and respect by the back of a Maglite. A while ago he responded to an incident involving a UB: Gluttony at the Pokémon school he was a security guard for, in which he smacked it into submission with his Maglite after it yelled at him and failed to stop moving. After which he was recruited into the Special Pokémon Investigation Taskforce. Some time after that he was sent with fellow member of the Special Pokémon Investigation Taskforce Mason Jones to team up with Specialist Alistair Huxley in an attempt to bring Fugitives to justice that were hiding beneath the exploded Nuclear Power Plant. Appearance Ed Murdoc is a heavier set man with black hair, resembling a that of a Clefairy's head. He has Red eyes with aviator style glasses and a bushy black mustache. He generally wears a white button up top with a blue tie, black pants and a belt that holds both his badge and his Maglite. Personality Overall Officer Murdoc is a gruff man but is a very driven believing in justice as when they were obviously outmatched and given the opportunity to work with the fugitives to solve a bigger problem he took the discussion time to ask how they were going to take the fugitives down. Notable Pokemon Madam - Murdoc's Granbull which he uses in the line of duty that thinks she is playing with her target despite whatever order is given to her. Zugzug - The Guzzlord or UB Gluttony as it is designated by Interpol that Officer Murdoc smacked with his Maglite into submission. He is the very same Guzzlord that Team Fresh Floof has met in their past adventures into Ultra Space. He is very friendly and seems to take the power of things he eats and use them himself. Zugzug says "Hi" instead of a "normal" Pokémon noise. Relationships Mason Jones- Officer Murdoc's Superior since he was assigned to "Team S.P.I.T.". Murdoc treats him as his subordinate rather then an superior. Mason has just become mostly exasperated with Murdoc. This is possibly due to Mason climbing the ranks into the Special Pokémon Investigation Taskforce while Murdoc was just assigned to it after his success with Guzzlord and subsequent assignment. Alistair Huxley- The two started having an amiable relationship with Alistair appreciating that a man with his reputation would be on the job. However it slightly soured as time went on as many of the problems that Alistair had trained years to be able to handle was handled instead Murdoc wielding his Maglite before Alistair was able to do anything or after a poor roll caused him to fail the attempt. They still seem to have a good professional relationship however, working together with everyone to escape the plane of space. Jade Ravings- Officer Murdoc is suspicious of her despite Looker vouching for her. However he slightly warms up to her eventually especially due to her skills as a capture specialist and her willingness to see the fugitives captured. Trivia Eddie Murdoc seems to take most things in stride. Unless its calling his Maglite a "dollar store flashlight" which will cause him to aggressively correct you. Murdoc claims to always be the superior officer present. He claims the "J" in Eddie J. Murdoc stands for "Justice"